As mobile consumer electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable gaming devices, etc., have become increasingly ubiquitous, the complexity of the devices has also increased. Unfortunately, despite the large number of services, features, and applications now available on such devices, usage is often limited by the difficulty in accessing or activating the service, feature, or application. In some instances, it has been determined that adding a single user action (e.g., a click, button press, etc.) to the process required to access a feature, decreases usage of the feature by up to 50%.